


Oc drabbles

by The_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon/pseuds/The_Dragon





	1. Reunion

I am Skylar, and I work at the small coffee shop at the end of the road. I walk to work every day and normaly I'm the opening shift. Today I have the shift right after lunch so I have some free time. I wake up at 5 (thanks biological clock) and roll over to go back to sleep. Suddenly my phone starts blaring the lyrics to a nirvana song of it's own choosing. I raise my head and just glare at the fuckin' demonic device as my black hair falls into my face. "Fuck you phone!" I mumble reaching for my android. Shit! It's my ex.

I clear my throught "Hey Mark.....whatcha need?" I ask trying not to show my sleepiness. Mark left a six months ago saying he had things to sort out. I haven't talked to him much since. "Hey, Skylar," I can almost hear his smile"I'm outside can I come up?" He mumbles and I sit there for a few seconds. Shit my apartments a mess ......I look around at my open concept flat. "Uh....sure...be warned the place is a mess...." the line goes dead and I hop out of bed and slip on some skinny jeans. I toss on my t-shirt that reads "Narwales are unicorns in disguise!" 

There's a knock on the door and I slip on socks. "It's open!" I scream turning to face the door. Mark opens the door and walks in a coffee cup in hand. He wears some jeans, and a pink shirt that reads "Bi and loving it!"(I got him that shirt!). He wore some black susspenders that were strictly for fashion. His brown hair with large blonde streaks was laying on the right side of his head while the left was shaved (it's the only place aside from face that is ). His black glasses rested on his nose with a beauty only he could possess.Then he wore some black converse with a pink outline.

"So......I have some....news. It's the reason I left." He informed me shutting the door as my body stiffened. "Look... I left because...well....I got fed up with all our fighting.....but babe ....I....I....." He began to choke up I walk closer to him so that we are inches apart. I stare into his eyes and admire the few inches taller than me that he is. I saw the tears begin to appear at the corners off his eyes. "I'm.......sorry." he mumbles releasing a sob. "I wish I could just say I forgive you but......I can't. You left in the dark of night while I slept. You broke up with me through a fuck'n text..... A TEXT!" I reply as mark drops his head tears running down his face. His hair falls across his face hiding his sobs.

"What fuck'n fights......the one about your ex? That was...that was me bieng a jealous bitch, but...." I ramble searching my head for the right words. " I am sorry for......for everything I said. You know that I get jealous when that bitch comes around!" The bitch in question is his ex-girlfriend miranda he was in a relationship with her for 6 years, and I still can't feel safe leaving them alone. "I understand that, can we.......atleast talk the last 6 months have been hell!" He sobs setting his coffee ob the kitchen table. "Sure I guess." I reply wanting to forgive him but knowing I couldn't. I lean against the counter while he stands with his back to the table. 

"So sky how have the past months treated you?" He asks smiling while looking at something (obviously not me since I'm really not that good-looking) "well not much has happened ..... oh I did start looking for labels ." I reply smiling as his eyes light up(I'm a clothes designer in my spare time ). "That's good" he pauses smiling " I rented some shit place down on seventh street and winded up getting a job at a hairdressers." I smile hair stylings like his thing! We suddenly go silent we just stand staring at eachother. "So that summer weather!" He remarks. I break the room between us, and wrap my arms around him. "I forgive you......babe." I reply nuzzling my nose into his neck, sniffling as tears drip onto his susspenders. 

He lowers his head onto my shoulder and cries. I break the hug and pull him into a kiss. My tongue slips into his mouth, a theif slipping into a safe-house for the millionth time. He moans into the kiss, and pushes us up against the counter. He pulls away and stares into my eyes. His green eyes sparkle with a lust that fucks up my insides in a way only he can. "I love you." He mumbles pulling me in for a quick, sloppy, wet kiss. I pull away and walk over to my cubboard " I know."

"Coco crunch?" I guess reaching for his favorite cereal. "Of course!" He jokes walking over and grabbing the box with one hand, and wrapping the other around my shoulder. " how'd you get cereal down while I wasn't here?" He asks me a playful smile spreading across his stubbly face. " I didn't.......Do me a favor let the beard grow back out.....it was HOT!" I exclaim enjoying the way he blushes. "I'll be sure to." He chuckles grabbing 2 bowls from one of the cabinets under the sink. I toss him the cereal and grab the milk as he fills our bowls. We sit at my small two person table and we eat in silence while the news reports play on the T.V. 

I steel glances at Mark while he watches the weather. His beauty is the kind that only comes from a true prince. I grab our bowls and take them over to the sink. After I finish the dishes I walk over to Mark and smile at his new haircut. "So, I was thinking I should get a streak of color in my hair!" I blurt out standing behind the couch. "Well, what color do you want babe?" He asks turning off the T.V. and jumping over the couch. "What's y'r favorite color?" I ask grabbing his hand and rubbing my thumb in circles on his palm.

"Hmm, never thought about..... I guess maroon." He replies smiling at me with his perfect smile. I kiss him and reach for my phone. "I'm gonna call in sick today," I decide jumping onto my bed. ", so I can spend my entire day with you......SEXY!". I make the call and inform my boss that I'm to sick to come in. The boss never cares if I take a day off since this would be like the second day I've taken off, or been sick all year. "Now you're all mine." Mark announces crawling towards me in a very sexy manner. "I think I like that." I chuckle pulling him into a kiss.

His tongue slips into my mouth and I love the taste of him, like a child loves candy. I've got one hand in his hair and the other on his ass. He's got me pressed against the headboard one hand on the wall the other on my cheek. I begin to unstrap his susspenders without breaking the kiss. I unbotton his pants, slide them slowly as to keep from breakng our make out. He pulls away panting to pull off our shirts. He has a six pack that makes my dick quiver.

I lunge at him so that he's on his back with me on top of him. I slip my pants off and kick them to the pile of clothes. He runs his nails across my back and that is probobly gonna leave a mark, but I love it. I plant kisses along his jawline stopping every once in a while to plant a kiss on his lips. I move down and suck on his adams apple and feel the vibration as he moans. Nip at his nipples licking, and biting them as he moans. I move up and kiss him as he tears off my underwear. 

He wrappes a hand around my ass sucking on my neck."Fuck, that's gonna leave a......mark.....uhh!" I moan one hand entwined in his hair the other clutching the sheets. I remove his underpants and plant a kiss on his stomach. I slowly trail the kisses down to his pelvic area. "Damn, baby!" Mark moans placing one hand in my hair the other entertwined with my free hand. I move down and suckle on his balls. He moans and his hands are shaky.

I slowly engulf his cock and monuver my tongue around his large girth. I lick just the head and watch Mark quiver. "Shit baby........let me fuck you........please!" He begs pulling me in for another kiss. I pull away and nod, the anticipation on his face sends chills down my spine. He grabs the lube from it's usual location(top droor of the nightstand hidden under my underwear.) I spread my legs and clutch the sheets. Mark pops open the container and covers his fingers with lube. 

Mark places one hand on my thigh to steady me. He slowly incerts one finger and I gasp. He begins to move back and forth rapidly "shit, mark.....". He shoves in a second finger and hits my prostate. I see stars, as I wrap my hand around marks free hand. He slowly stretches my asshole. Then he pulls out his fingers and I whimper as he lubes up his penis. I lean up slightly and whisper into his ear" fuck me good!" I can almost see my words running through his body the way he quivers. He holds his dick so that he can insert it into me. He slowly enters me and I wait for him to release his dick from his grasp. 

He thrusts in and out fast and I see stars "fuck,baby.....so,good." I pant wrapping my arms around his chest. My legs are tight around his waist as he thrusts fast and hungrily. I moan out cuss words ass fireworks fill my sight. I reach up and kiss him. I'm moaning into the kiss as I reach down and wrapp a fist around my cock. My bodies movement does all the work itself and I don't even have to move my hand. One hand wrapped around Marks head. "FUCK, M.....MARK!" I scream as I cum all over his chest. 

I nip at his ear as I ride out my orgasm. He thrust faster as his climax grows closer. He moans in one last thrust as his sweet, and warm seed explodes all over my insides. "Shit, baby." I smile kissing his cheek as he pulls out and his cum spills out onto my sheets slowly. We lay there panting until we fall asleep entertwined with one another.


	2. Friends

I wake in a bliss filled haze. Mark is laying ontop of me ,arms snaked around me. I roll us over so that I'm ontop now. His eyes are closed but he moves his arms so that one is draped across my ass. I unwind me from him and grab my clothes. Mark's small pink underwear were a drunk gift to him.....they fittingly read "HUNK" on the ass in neon rainbow letters.

I get dressed for the second time today (both are cause of mark) and look at the time. 9:00 on the dot. I walk over to my storage closet and grab at my box of hair dye and other random things. I kept this box planning to give it to mark since I always helped him with his hair, and never realy did anything with mine. I look through the box, and grab a couple diffrent dyes plus maroon. I set the on the counter and return the box back onto it's dusty shelf. I turn on the T.V. and change the channel to one off the random channels that play music. I turn the volume down as not to wake mark.

I walk over to the bed and notice that the big muscular hunk was laying there staring at me. "Stalker!" I chuckle leaning down to kiss him. "You love it! You know ya do!" He retorts pulling me back in for another kiss. I chuckle as I stand up. "Alright babe, get dressed.....or atleast put on underwear." I joke walking over to my kitchen again. "You love it!" He jokes winking at me. I don't disagree. Mark walks behind me his footsteps making music that rings through the room. "So babe wanna die my hair for me?" I ask pointing towards the dyes on the counter.

"Which color?" He asks picking a couple up. "We're just doing a streak so.....pick one that you think would look good on me!" I exclaim pulling a chair over. After bleaching my hair and 40 minutes I have a streak of green in my hair. A knock on the door rings through the apartment. "It's open!" I scream kissing mark on the cheek. My best friend mindy walks in. She is wearing a white crop-top and blue jean shorts and some high-tops. Her long brunette hair hangs down her back.

"Why are you fucking here?! Wow, you've got nerve showing up here!" She screams getting in marks face. His cheeks turn a (cute) strawberry red. I step forward to speak but get silenced "Where have you been anyway I mean you just up and left!" She screamed the hostility in her voice showing our friendship. "Mindy it's ok.......he came to apologize. I....forgive'm though......really it's ok." I explain entangling my hand in mark's. The smile on my face spreads as mark takes my head in his hands and kisses me with more passion then I've ever experienced. "Fuck.....that's.......that is.......wow." I stutter pulling him back into another kiss. "Guys, I'm still here ya know.....single n'all!" Mindy mummbles a jealous smile spreading across her face.

"so mindy how have you been still look good!" Mark asks smiling. "Good mark....nice seeing you. So y'know if you ever break sky's heart again I'ma break your face with my fist." Mindy calmy replies smiling ,slowly raising a fist in the air. "Still crazy as ever!" Mark chuckles kissing my forehead. "So guess who called yesterday." Mindy begins looking at me. "Who?" I ask. " Stanley fuck'n Renverd!" She replies tossing her arms in the air. I gasp this guy was dating her for six years then just dissappeared while on a college trip in Europe only to send,a letter saying he was engaged to some fuckin german slut. "He said that he was a fool to leave me, damn right, and that he wants me back! The bitch left him for some millionaire! Who does he think he is?!" She rambles. Tears begining to stream down her face. Me and mark move in to hug her in a attempt to confort her. Then I realize my doors open as my neighbor walks by. "Ooh threesome can I join?"he screams. " fuck off ted!"


	3. Miranda

Mindy leaves after a tub of ice cream and a jurassic park marathon. Marks phone starts acreaming the lyrics to a song David Bowie. He picks up his phone and sighs as he answers. "What the fuck do you want?!" He asks. A voice replies and I try not to listen. "Look I just wasn't in a good place that and was one time ok.....just forget that happened. He answers pacing back in forth (he only does that when he's stressed or worried.) The person on the other end screams a very obvious "FUCK YOU!" and hangs up. "What was that about?!" I ask resting my hand on his shoulder. 

"well..." he begins sitting down "I may have...gotten drunk after I left and..." he pauses biting on his lower lip in a very sexy manner, meanwhile my mind already knows what he's gonna say. " I blacked out , and woke up laying next to..." he pauses again and I cut him off"Miranda?" He stares into my eyes like he's staring at death. "And you wonder why I don't feels secure with her around?!" He stands up " look you could have atleast said something earlier!" I scream. "Why're you mad we weren't together then, and I instantly felt horrible...please don't make me feel worse about this!" He screams back tears forming around his eyes. " oh yea sorry for freaking out you just slelt with your ex who I hate, but y'know what that's just fuck'n fine!" I retort throwing my hands in the air in a dramatic way.

"Why does she scare so much anyways you've always seemed scared around her....do you not trust me er something?!" He asks raising his voice so he can beat my volume. "Why am I....??? She looks like a fuck'n goddess compared to me why wouldn't I feel insecure?" I retort barley noticing the tears rolling down my cheeks. "What?" He mumbles stumbling a bit "babe... you are perfect if you think she holds anything against you physically then you're mistaken!" He steps closer to me tears streaming down our faces."...and one thing you've got that she doesn't is... that I love you." He continues leaning in to kiss me. I taste nothing but our love and salty tears as the entire universe stops. Could I really be pretty or handsome or even gorgeous? He pulls away smiling and I notice I'm smiling too. 


End file.
